


Leaving the Nest

by Esperata



Series: Plant Life [34]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Plant Species, Drabble, Established Relationship, Growing Up, Leaving Home, M/M, Plants, Supportive Spock, Worried Leonard McCoy, diplomatic mission, empty nest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The time has come for Fred and Minthe to start leading their own lives, away from their parents' care. Needless to say, McCoy and Spock are rightfully concerned.





	Leaving the Nest

“Spock… Bones… We need your plants for a diplomatic mission.”

“Are you out of your corn fed mind?!”

Jim sighed.

“The Phylosians won’t accept animal ambassadors. Fred and Minthe are our only option.”

“They are too young,” Spock objected. “They cannot possibly go unattended.”

“Lieutenant Sulu will escort them.”

“Why can’t we go with them?” McCoy demanded.

“You rank too high. Sulu will take good care of them. I promise.”

That said, Jim made his escape, leaving an anxious silence.

“Our babies are growing up Spock.”

“We still have each other Leonard.”

McCoy caught Spock’s hand and held it tight.


End file.
